


Waterworks

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: He hopes he isn’t disappointing them as much as he’s disappointing himself with his performance tonight. Maybe he’ll get lucky and all the fans out there are for the other Undead members or for Valkyrie. Who Undead is definitely going to lose to and it’s all his damn fault. Valkyrie’s performance is nothing short of the perfection Shu demands and then there’s Kaoru, struggling not to give in to temptation to run off stage and being absolutely terrified of the jump kicks and fast turns coming up in Destruction Road.





	Waterworks

**Author's Note:**

> Finally claiming the last of my kinkmeme fills because after that Ritsukasa, this is tame. If you remember this fic from the kinkmeme, I promise you I've gone through and properly edited it now. It was a mess.
> 
> Prompt was - I just want someone to piss themselves during a live. It can be entirely onstage or part onstage and then part backstage, but I want them so desperate they can barely perform and for some part of the wetting to be visible to the audience. I want them to be absolutely humiliated/mortified and for a friend or partner (or their unit or a mix of all these) to comfort them in whatever ways you see fit. There doesn't have to be anything sexual. I just want an onstage pissfic with humiliation and sweet comforting.

Usually performing at night is no issue. Getting home at 11pm might get him some stern words from his father the next day but the actual act of singing and dancing with full energy is no problem. However most days he also hasn’t gotten up quite so early before school to go surfing, resulting in a complete energy crash shortly before Undead is due to perform. He guesses he can be at least thankful that they’re participating in a Dreamfes tonight. Having another unit to compete against and doing so on school grounds means Rei can’t quite push the start time back as late as he does when they’re performing of their own violation. Still, 8:30pm feels pretty late for a guy who’d been up at ass’o’clock because an argument with his father had left him desperate to forget his problems at the beach.

Four coffees had seemed like an excellent solution during the lead up to their performance. His energy levels now fine thanks to the caffeine boost, fatigue and tiredness are no longer words in his vocabulary. Now that he’s actually onstage however, he’s regretting them. Of course he knows coffee is a diuretic, he isn’t an idiot but he’s never actually tested how much coffee he can drink before his bladder decides that it’s had enough. Every kick, hip roll and tiny jump in their choreography leaves him desperately hoping he can make it to the end of their set. It isn’t just the coffee either. The desperate gulps of water he’s taking whenever he gets a second backstage are pretty much the nail in his very embarrassing coffin. 

To say he can feel the liquid inside him sloshing around might have been accurate four songs ago. By now saying his bladder feels more like an over filled water balloon is more accurate. One wrong move and it might burst. One small blessing is that they aren’t in their usual unit costumes tonight so he’s spared from the tight waist band of his leather pants exacerbating the problem. However that’s only a blessing as long as he can last through the remaining songs. The grey jeans of tonight’s costume are far more likely to show evidence of any accident. 

He knows his harmonies are off, his dance steps are sloppy and his expression is likely strained but he’s determined to get through this. Any distraction from how bursting he is and how badly he’s performing would be nice; if he hits some kind of adrenaline high perhaps he can last this out safely. Maybe trying to make out the faces of the cute girls in the audience will help him. The faces of cute girls who are about to watch him piss all over himself if he isn’t careful, a spike of urgency from his bladder reminds him. He hopes he isn’t disappointing them as much as he’s disappointing himself with his performance tonight. Maybe he’ll get lucky and all the fans out there are for the other Undead members or for Valkyrie. Who Undead is definitely going to lose to and it’s all his damn fault. Valkyrie’s performance is nothing short of the perfection Shu demands and then there’s Kaoru, struggling not to give in to the temptation to run off stage and absolutely terrified of the jump kicks and fast turns coming up in Destruction Road. Really, ending on such a fast paced song is just bad planning anyway he thinks, whether one member feels like they’re going to wet themselves or not.

Three bars into the song he feels the first burst of warmth escape him. No one has even begun singing and he’s already certain that if he does even half of the moves in the choreography, the dam is going to break. Another eight counts and another trickle getting past his defences, he knows he’s doomed if he so much as tries to continue dancing. Walking what he hopes looks confidently over to where his mic stand from earlier songs still sits, his only hope left of getting through this is to completely ignore the fact he’s meant to be dancing. Of course the mic isn’t even real and he has a head set mic very obviously attached to his head but having something to caress and lean against is a lot sexier than standing awkwardly to the side of the stage as he does his best to at least not screw up his singing. 

Not dancing is going well for him, or well enough. Asides from the urine already soaking into the fabric of his boxer briefs (and hopefully not visible through his jeans), nothing else has escaped. Until Koga decides that slapping him on the shoulder is a good way of saying _‘What the fuck are you doing?’_. Kaoru doesn't even have time to try and stop himself between the moment of surprise and losing control. Warmth quickly spreads down his legs as his bladder empties itself. Time seems to freeze around him. All he can do in the moment is stand there in shock as the fabric of his jeans darkens tellingly. A mortifyingly loud moan of relief escaping his lips brings him back to reality. True horror hits as he realises his headset mic is still switched on, there’s no possible way that anybody in the auditorium was spared from hearing that. The instrumental track may still be playing but no one is singing any more, he’s certain that both the audience and his unit mates are just staring at him in disgust. Piss still streaming from his cock, he struggles fruitlessly to stop it. In the end, tears threatening to join the already impressive waterworks display he’s putting on, all he can do is try not to slip in the puddle he’s made as he runs off stage.

 

\-----

  
  
Slamming the door of the small bathroom attached to their dressing room, he sinks down against the door. Tears had sprung from his eyes as soon as he’d hit the wings, unable to keep any control over his emotions once he was off stage. He hopes like hell whoever’s in the sound booth had had the sense to switch off his mic so the audience hadn’t been subjected to his sobbing as well. Just to make sure he’s not still being broadcast to the unfortunate audience he pulls it off and switches off the mic pack himself. Sodden denim sticks uncomfortably to his legs as he twists to take it out of his back pocket. In the tiny room there’s no escape from the stench of piss that radiates off him. Unlacing his boots he’s disgusted to find enough liquid still inside each that it splashes out when he pulls them off. He’s a disgrace. There’s no way he’s going to be able to stand on stage with Undead again, they probably don’t even want him anymore. No one would. He’ll have to transfer into a normal school and finish his final year there. At least his father will be happy.

A knock on the door disrupts him from his self pitying thoughts. 

“Kaoru-kun?” Well, at least it isn’t Koga.

“I understand Sakuma-san, you’re here to tell me that I’ve been kicked from the unit.” Reaching up behind himself, he makes sure the door is locked. “Shouldn’t you still be on stage? Hearing how we lost because of me?”

“Doggie and Adonis-kun are still on stage for the results.” There’s a rattling noise which he guesses is Rei testing the door. “You’re not getting out of Undead that easily Kaoru-kun. We need you.” 

“Whether you still want me or not, I’m not getting up on stage again. Not after that.” Tears prick at the corners of his eyes again and he doesn’t have the energy to stop them. The most he can do is try to speak evenly enough that Rei can’t tell he’s crying. “Go tell the other two what a good job they did and that it’s not their fault we lost.”

“Rather than that I think I’m more needed here. Don’t think an old man like me hasn’t had his fair share of embarrassment on stage.” Rei’s apparently not going anywhere which is strangely as comforting as it is annoying.

“You’ve literally only been doing this idol stuff for a year longer than I have Sakuma-san and I’ve never heard any stories about you pissing yourself in front of a crowd.” His voice wavers as he speaks and he’s damn sure that Rei’s going to know he’s in tears again from that.

“Maybe not but I assure you from falling off the stage to having, ah, rather unfortunate wardrobe failures, I have had a number of shameful moments.” Kaoru’s damn sure that even combined whatever Rei’s done doesn’t compare in the slightest to what he’s just been through. “May I come in Kaoru-kun? All I want to provide is a shoulder to cry on.”

The offer is tempting, usually Kaoru would prefer a cute girl to forget his worries with but at the moment, a cute girl is the last person he wants to see. A mess of tears and clothes soaked in piss, he doesn’t really want any one at all to see him like this if he’s being honest, but Rei is admittedly one of the few he would consider. All it takes is an embarrassing hiccup as he sobs for him to decide that maybe a shoulder to cry on is just what he needs. Since Rei doesn’t seem intent on laughing at him or judging him, just this once he’ll let himself rely on him in such a way. Reaching up to unlock the door he takes a deep breath before moving out of the way so it can be opened.

“Uh, Sakuma-san? You can come in.” Even though the overwhelming desire to be comforted in some way out weighs his shame, it’s still hard to admit that he doesn’t mind company.

When Rei enters he’s carrying Kaoru’s uniform, something he puts down on an assuredly dry part of the floor before sitting down beside Kaoru. He winces, seeing Rei sit in a spot that he knows is damp but his unit leader seems unbothered. Kaoru doesn’t know if Rei’s not reacting because he’s trying to be a good friend or just because he’s that weird.

“I should have sent you off as soon as I noticed you were having trouble singing, I apologize, Kaoru-kun.” Rei’s voice is sincere and fully apologetic. It’s a surprise to Kaoru that he’s trying to accept any responsibility for something completely not his fault. “I had assumed you were just coming down with a cold and your voice is so beautiful even when you’re struggling that I didn’t want to remove you if I didn’t have to.”

“No, seriously, it’s my fault entirely. I knew I was going to piss myself and I kept going with the small hope that by some miracle I wouldn’t.” He laughs through his tears. Really, he is an idiot. “I’m sorry for ruining everything.”

Kaoru can’t help but lean against him as Rei slings an arm around his shoulder. He’s probably getting tears and snot all over his jacket but he doubts after tonight these costumes will ever get used again.

“You didn’t ruin everything Kaoru-kun, you had one small accident that a month from now no one is going to remember.”

“You talk as if I’ll still be with Undead in a month.” It hurts to say that. Really he doesn’t want to leave Undead, more than just the only unit that’ll let him do what he wants, it’s become something like a family to him. “Even if I stay at Yumenosaki I’ll have to go join another unit. Maybe Ra*bits. I might look cute in their little sailor uniforms and shorts.”

Rei chuckles at his suggestion and Kaoru has to admit that yeah, he really would look dumb in their outfits. Trying to imagine himself in one is difficult and the mental image is just weird. An unhelpful part of his mind reminds him of how obvious it would be if he wet himself while wearing a Ra*bits uniform.

“I think you’d look very cute in their little shorts. Maybe I should procure one of their uniforms for you and you can model it for me.” From Rei’s tone Kaoru can’t tell if he’s trying to joke or if he’s trying to flirt. “Cute uniform or not though, as I said before I’m not letting you leave Undead.”

“Sakuma-san please don’t flirt with me when I’m so disgusting.” He chooses to complain about the thing that doesn’t involve talking about his future with the unit. “Uh, not that I want you to flirt with me ever, just especially not now.”

“I will stop flirting with you if you agree not to leave the unit.” Rei unfortunately seems determined to talk about it.

“Sakuma-san, people aren’t just going to forget that in a month. I turned into a fountain on stage, you don’t just forget seeing that kind of shit.” He groans, “No one’s going to want to be my fan after that, I bet people are throwing away my bromides as we speak.”

“Some girls might be into that, Kaoru-kun, maybe you gained some fans tonight.” Rei talks as if he’s an expert on the subject, something that wouldn’t even surprise Kaoru. The guy claims to be a vampire and sleeps in a coffin, having a piss kink wouldn’t be the strangest thing about him.

“Please don’t talk so knowingly about fetishes while your arm’s around me,” Despite his words he leans a little harder against Rei. The light banter feels kind of nice and his tears are finally starting to dry up. “If you promise me you weren’t turned on by what I did tonight I’ll stay in Undead.”

There’s an awkward silence where he’s almost certain he’s going to learn something he never wanted to know about Rei.

“Kaoru-kun I promise I wasn’t turned on in the slightest.” Rei squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. “I’m glad you’ll stay with us.”

“Well you weren’t giving me much of a choice really.” He laughs, finally starting to feel a bit better about himself. “Just, no performances at school for a while okay? Live houses and places where anyone who saw me tonight won’t be are fine though. Maybe we can perform for kids again, they won’t judge me.”

“If I have to burn to a crisp in the midday sun dancing for children to keep you in Undead, I’ll do it.” The over dramatic tone Rei uses gets a snort out of Kaoru.

“Hearing that from a guy shouldn’t make me happy.” He laughs. “Now get out, I’m going to shower and then throw away everything I wore tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love ReiKao.


End file.
